projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley
Ashley is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. She was first playable to the public in Demo 0.9 TEST.__TOC__ General Ashley is a young witch living in a mansion in Diamond City. She spends most of her time working on spells and brewing potions, for what these are exactly for is unknown. While it is unknown how she met Wario, the two are friends and Ashley helped make Microgames for a time. Ashley's best friend seems to be a small devil-like creature named Red, who also doubles as her wand and broom, however Ashley won't hesitate to use Red in her spells, even going as far as to use him as an ingredient in a potion. Ashley is most well known for her theme song, which appeared as a track for the Warioware Inc. stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Attributes Ashley is a very speedy character who relies on overwhelming opponents with high attack speed, and lots of varied combos. Due to this, her KO potential is somewhat lacking, although this is hardly an issue as Ashley can rack up damage very quickly. Ashley herself is a lightweight character, but her recovery is very good, and the distance gained from it rivals that of R.O.B.'s Robo Booster when on full fuel. This move travels so far, using it to its full extent from the floor on Final Destination can result in Self Destructs on Ashley. It can also deal a surprising amount of damage and knockback to an opponent. Ashley's Normal Moves Combo *Ashley slaps, followed by a wand slam then finished with a wand twirl that acts is a continuous combo. (2% for the first 2 hits and the continuous combo, 3% for the third hit.) Side Tilt *Ashley leans back while kicking forward. (9%) Up Tilt *Ashley hops while spinning around, damaging with her hair. Does 4 hits. (2% first 3, final hit 3%) Down Tilt *Smashes a potion on the ground in front of her. (9%) Side Smash *Ashley creates an explosion from her wand. (12% uncharged, 18% full charge) Up Smash *Ashley points her wand upward, creating a cloud. The cloud shoots lightning at anyone who appears underneath it. The strength of the cloud depends on how long it has been charged. The color of the cloud also changes based on charge. (7% white cloud, 11% blue cloud, 16% black cloud) Down Smash *Ashley creates large pillars of flame on either side of her'. '''Does 4 hits. (11% uncharged, 16% full charge) '''Neutral Air' *Ashley spins similar to her up tilt, again damaging with her hair. Does 5 hits. (2% each hit) Forward Air *Ashley kicks forward. (10%) Back Air *Ashley spins around and creates an explosion from her wand. (11%) Up Air *Ashley slaps overhead with the rabbit plush that she is seen holding in her official art for WarioWare: Touched. (9%) Down Air *Ashley shoots a small blast from her wand which is pointed downward. (8%) Forward Throw *Ashley tosses her opponent forward. (8%) Back Throw *Ashley tosses her opponent back. (9%) Up Throw *Ashley tosses her opponent up. (9%) Down Throw *Ashley pulls her pot out of nowhere and cooks her opponent. (2 hits, 5% total) Dash Attack *Ashley trips over a rock, causing her wand to turn back into Red, who deals a large amount of knockback. (13%) Ledge attack *Ashley flips up then does a kick. (8%) Get Up Attack *Ashley smashes a potion on the ground. This is the same move as her down tilt and is a placeholder for now. Ashley's Special Moves Misc. Animations Entrance *TBA Taunt *Ashley puts her finger to her lips and says "Shhhhhhh." Win *TBA Trivia *Ashley is voiced by Rina-chan, though the voice clips themselves were recorded under a pen name. Notable Appearances *WarioWare: Touched! (2004) Gallery ashley1.png|'...'I don't have as many friends as you...'' ashley2.png|Ashley's uncharged up smash... ashley3.png|...compared to Ashley's fully charged up smash! ashley4.png|Ashley's neutral special; Hocus Pocus. ashley5.png|Ashley's side special. ashley6.png|Ashley's up special. Category:Characters Category:Complete